Oronlótë Maetharanel Oropheriel (breakmuses)
Life Summary Oronlótë was born a fair amount before the birth of her brother Thranduil. She never really minded her brother, actually being fairly glade for his presence which turned her parent’s eye’s away from her own habit’s, which mainly consisted of training with the elven warrior’s sneaking away when they went on scouting mission’s in to help where she could. She has never really been a ‘lady of the court’ type, but can play the part when needed, though he doesn’t really enjoy too. She is very much as wild and free as the wind that blew through the land in the Autumn in which she was born. When she was young her Mother and Father would often joke that when she was born the spirit of Autumn surrounded her when she was born and never really left. She isn’t one to take attitude from other people, but she also isn’t in the habit of finding insult where there is none. Since she was young she has always had more of a love for steel and bow, however, rather than more ‘traditional’ hobbies for women. Because of this her Mother and Father were both often worried for her safety, due to her seeming complete disregard for it herself. Weapons Oronlótë will generally use any weapon she can get her hands on if she needs to; however, her normal weapons are things that she has had for a very long time. One is a shield that was given to her by her Father when she officially became a recognized warrior in her 236th year. She also had a bow and arrow that was given to her by her Mother when she was early 500 years, a mithril shaft made from an armor that had belonged to her grandfather on her Mother’s side with gold embellishments. Her knives and sword is something that she hasn’t had for nearly as long, having abandoned her old ones during the War of the Ring. She marked the ground where her Father died with one and where her son died with the other, and though she replaced her knives soon enough and replaced a new set on her left hip, it was only in the last 200 years that she permanently replaces her sword. Timeline First Age *Year 42 - Oronlótë is born to Oropher and his wife. *Year 59 - Oronlótë first becomes entranced in the use of a bow. *Year 114 - Oronlótë receives her Mother name of Maetharanel meaning “Warrior Princess” *Year 129 - Oronlótë meets Lúthien due to her Father’s having business with Thingol. *Year 142 - Oronlótë reached her 100th year and announces officially to her Father that she does not want to be a healer, but rather a warrior. *Year 256 - Oronlótë leaves the company of her Father and Mother to travel on her own. *Year 317 - Oronlótë meets Orodreth and becomes friends with him *Year 368 - Oronlótë returns to visit her friend Orodreth and ends up staying for a few years, the two starting up a courtship not long before her brother Thranduil was born. *Year 374 - Oronlótë returns to her parents to meet her young brother Thranduil, Orodreth accompanying her in order to meet her Mother and Father. *Year 375 - Oronlótë and Orodreth exchange rings. *Year 382 - Oronlótë and Orodreth are married, her Mother gives him a crescent-shaped pin with a star-shaped gem fixed onto it. *Year 449 - Oronlótë end’s up pregnant, her Mother travels to her and Orodreth’s home to help her through her pregnancy. *Year 450 - Oronlótë gives birth to Gil-galad *Year 473 - Oronlótë gives birth to her and Orodreth’s daughter Finduilas *Year 495 - Oronlótë loses her husband when he dies in the Battle of Tumhalad and in the same instance she loses her daughter and takes control of the kingdom so that her young son does not have to. She also uses this as something to focus her attention on when her son does need her so she is not overcome with grief. *Year 510 - Oronlótë allows her son to take over rule of his Father’s kingdom. *Year 572+ - Oronlótë begin’s traveling again, hoping that it will help her find her way again as she starts to lose her way in grief. Second Age: *Year 1 through 1600 - Oronlótë spends most of her time traveling between known elven civilizations *Year 1600 - Oronlótë begins staying with her son on a permanent base because of the rising threat. *Year 3430 - Oronlótë joins the Last Alliance of Man and Elves along with her Father, Brother, and son-despite doing her best to try and convince the later to stay out of the war and allow her to lead his people into battle. *Year 3434 - Oronlótë is present at the battle that causes the death of her Father, but manages to survive herself. *Year 3441 - Oronlótë losses her son to Sauron and nearly passes from the grief of losing the last of her family, however with the help of her Brother, his wife, and son she manages to overcome her grief enough that she survives. Third Age: *Year 3 - Oronlótë begins traveling again, periodically visiting her brother. *Year 109 - Oronlótë visit’s the newlywed Elrond and Celebrían bearing wedding gift from the realm of Mirkwood. *Year 110+ - Oronlótë spends most of her time from here on in the company of Rangers, meeting Aragorn a couple of times in later years. First Age